


Siblings

by xxsnailxx



Series: Storge Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Storge Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsnailxx/pseuds/xxsnailxx
Summary: Ron has 5 brothers and a sister, but he swears he has 8 siblings.





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a word dump because I needed to convince myself I can still write. Also I suck at titles. And summaries? lol what's that.

5 older brothers and a younger sister; Harry knows Ron loves them. He does. And he knows Ron treats Hermione and himself like he would his siblings. He knows Ron loves _them_.

But Harry also knows it’s different.

He’s not jealous, no. He knows Ron grew up with them, and there’s got to be a history there that best mates just can’t compete with. Merlin knows Harry has one with Dudley, even if there’s less love there, and more pure obnoxiousness. The point is that there’s _something_ there, that an impromptu friendship on the train built on hero worship, pure chance and sweets would never match up to.

(They’re the people responsible for making him hate spiders, and their actions and interactions may well have shaped his entire personality. Harry wishes he had someone like that, growing up; if only one of them.)

Then, Ron asks them to stay over the Christmas Holidays.

( _“I know it’s not much,_ ” Ron mutters, embarrassed, and Hermione shuts him up with a hug. And then Harry wishes that _he_ could be as tactile, because surely his smile and thanks aren’t much when compared to that act of spontaneity.)

 

“I wish I had siblings.”

When Harry says that the second time, he gets punched in the arm by Fred and George’s punching telescopes.

“And you’ll wear that bruise until you remember we’ve literally adopted you,” Ron insists.

  



End file.
